


ART: Road Head

by kjanddean



Series: SMPC [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Digital Painting, M/M, Penis Size, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post hunt road head. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Road Head

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[smpc](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) reasons. No, I have no idea how this is possible and how Sam squeezed his entire body in the footwell or someting as he seems to have done o.O

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/41225.html)

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/109758318263/post-hunt-road-head-ala-sam-and-dean)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/92857/92857_original.jpg)


End file.
